


"Remember when you used to care?"

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Romano x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	"Remember when you used to care?"

“Remember when you used to care?”

Y/N looked around to confirm that she was the one speaking to by the handsome man in front of her. Finding no one else near her to pass the question to, Y/N confusingly looked at the man and noticed his strong Italian features. She had never known an Italian personally, just saw them in romantic or mafia movies and fashion magazines. The man must have mistaken her for someone else. “Excuse me?”

The man leaned a little forward as if to help Y/N recognize him before flashing a fake dramatic expression. “Not only you have stopped caring, but you also have already forgotten about me.” He then let out a sad sigh.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think we know each other.” Y/N politely replied while trying to hide her sudden feeling of guilt over a memory she could not remember. She was silently asking herself if there was an incident in her life that might have caused amnesia, but could not think of anything, though trying to remember something that did not really happen would not help. She did not want someone dear to her to be forgotten by their loved one, like how she was forgotten by her late mother during her last days.

“Well then, bella, would you mind to dine with me so we get to know each other? I know the best place that serves the best pasta.” He smirked at her.

Y/N was relieved that she was not amnesiac, but she frowned at the man’s flirting style for leading her mind to that sad thought. Y/N would usually just ignore those who tried to flirt with her, but she wanted to make this one feel bad. “Don’t you think pasta is overrated?” She displayed a very disappointed face before she continued walking around the plaza.

The man looked so offended and horrified at the same time as he walked after her. “Excuse you, bella, but pasta is really the best!”

Y/N simply kept on walking as if she did not hear or even see the man trying to get her attention and approval.

“Hey, bella, listen to me! That restaurant is mine and I cook the best pasta! I can prove it to you!” He went and blocked her way.

She did not really care if the man owned the restaurant or not. “I have instant pasta at home and I’m fine with that.”

The man looked more horrified. “You reject the best pasta cooked with passion over instant ones?! Let’s make a deal. I’ll cook you the best pasta, and if I proved you its greatness, we go on a date and get to know each other. And if you didn’t like it, then go home and eat your instant ones!”

Y/N thought for a while. She actually liked pasta five-star or instant, so the man’s deal was good. She almost never entertained anyone who asked her for a date, for she found it exhausting to doll up and listen to someone brag about their exaggerated achievements. But now she would have free “best” pasta and she could just say she did not like it and go home. “Deal.”

 

Entering the glass door of the restaurant she was so familiar with made her realize that the man was telling the truth about his pasta being the best. She looked around and was relieved that the waiters she spotted were not the ones who were already familiar of her, for she usually ate there.

The man led her to a table for two and politely asked her to wait while he cooked. She nodded her head as acknowledgement while he walked to the kitchen; and she mentally practiced some light insults on the food she loved to go home afterwards. But even after waiting for an eternity, she could not think of a negative thing to say on the best pasta.

The Italian man now wearing an apron over a chef’s uniform came back with a confident posture as he set the platter of pasta on Y/N’s table. He patiently waited for her to taste the pasta he cooked, for he noticed that Y/N seemed hesitant to even touch her fork. “Bella, this is the best pasta.”

“I know.” Y/N let out a sigh of defeat as she picked up the fork from the table.

Her response confused the man a little but it also made him more confident.

After giving a taste on the freshly cooked best pasta, Y/N looked at the Italian who was waiting for her comment. “My name is Y/N.”

His suddenly shy smile and red face was the purest expression of that day. “I-I’m Lovino. I-I’ll just change my clothes. Please wait for me here.”

Y/N chuckled as she watched him dashed back to the kitchen and patiently waited for her date.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
